Time Toon Cops: A Christmas Adventure
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Andrew Raccoon falls for King Bowser's youngest daughter and the TTC fight off the darkness that threatens to expand over the empire.
1. Prologue: Christmas In Canerica

Prologue: Christmas In Canerica

December 15, 3016

The snow covers the grounds of Washington DC. The winter frost is in the air. The children are making snowmen and having snowball fights. And everybody's gone shopping to buy gifts for one another. Yep, it's that time again...it's Christmas.

Christmastime has come to the United States of Canerica, and all the humans and toons were just as cheerful as ever, as they prepared for the holiday season. There was even more exciting news during this time of the year: President Bert Raccoon announced to the public that has signed into a deal with King Bowser, saying that if one of his sons or daughters marries one of Bowser's sons or daughters, both famlies would be united. Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, and James were all married-the only one who did not join in the trend was the fattest member of the Raccoon family...Andrew Raccoon.

There were so many reasons why Andrew was still a bachelor. Although countless human and toon girls adored him, he very much preferred food over love-stuffing himself was one thing, but finding a wife was another. Why dabble into the joyful bonds of marriage when you can have an entire plate of spaghetti and meatballs, pizza, doughnuts, and ice cream waiting for you at a banquet table?

But on this particular holiday season, something happened that changed his life forever...he fell in love. It all started one beautiful day at the First Amalgamated Church in Washington DC, when everybody (including the presidential family) was attending the christening of Kentaro and Nellie Tanuki's new son. That was where Andrew fell for one of King Bowser's most beautiful daughters in the world...Tiny Koopa.


	2. Chapter 1: When Andrew Met Tiny

Chapter 1: When Andrew Met Tiny

The aisles of the First Amalgamated Church were packed, as family and friends came to attend the christening of Kentaro and Nellie's newborn son. Father Changstein-El-Gamal declared, "Have you a name for your child?"

"Hiroshi James Tanuki," replied Nellie.

Father El-Gamal smiled, before taking the infant from the cat's arms. The baby was a kitten with gray fur, a black mask, black paws, blue eyes, and a bushy black-and-brown tail. He carried the child over to the basin, murmuring, "So be it. I hereby christen thee Hiroshi James Tanuki, son of Kentaro and Nellie Tanuki, in the name of..."

He was about to scoop a handful of holy water and pour it onto the infant's head when a sharp crunching sound pierced the air. Everybody turned around to the source of the noise-it came from Andrew, sitting with his folks and munching on a bag of potato chips. Snooper went down the aisle towards him and whispered, "Psst! Andy!"

"Hmmm?" answered Andrew.

"Do you mind? You're interruptin' me nephew's baptism, so you gotta be extra quiet."

Andrew just shrugged and continued eating. Bert said, "Uh, Andrew, when somebody says 'be quiet', he means you must not make any-"

"But Dad, I'm hungry! How am I supposed to eat at a time like this?"

"You're NOT supposed to eat in church!"

"SHHHHHH!" the people said. Bert shrank in his seat. Just imagine-being embarrassed because of his son's bad habits! But then, Andrew stopped eating. What a relief...

Father El-Gamal muttered, "That's much better. Now, where was I? Oh, yes...I hereby christen thee Hiroshi James Tanuki, son of Kentaro and Nellie Tanuki, in the name of the..."

"BURRRRRRRRRRP!"

The entire congregation was startled by Andrew's loud belch. The impact of the belch shook the church, and the noise jolted the kitten from his slumber, causing him to wail. Nellie sighed in frustration and said, "Great...just great! We were preparing to get him baptized, and now that big fat buffoon just woke our baby up!"

"It'll be all right, Nellie-chan," replied Kentaro soothingly. "At least we got it planned carefully..."

Bert and his family stared angrily at Andrew, who smiled nervously and muttered, "Uh...I forgot to say 'excuse me'? Heh-heh..."

Later, at the party thrown to commemorate the christening, Bert and Lisa came up to reprimand their son. Lisa said, "Andrew! I can't believe you embarrassed us in front of everyone in the church. We raised you to practice manners, you know."

"Sorry, Mom, Dad," replied Andrew, ashamed. "I should have had manners, but I was so busy thinking about food that I forgot about them."

Bert said, "Maybe that's why people keep telling you you're fat?"

Andrew fumed. "NO! I'm NOT fat! I'm just big-boned!"

"You _are_ fat, Andrew, and you've been that way ever since you were born. You were too big to come out the way your brothers and sisters did, so we had to get you out by C-section. After all, you're the only member of the Raccoon family who is so...how can I put it? 'Obese'."

"...tell me the truth, Dad-does it really matter if I'm destined to be fat forever?"

Just then, King Bowser came by. He shouted happily, "Bert! My pal!"

"Whew! Saved by the bell," muttered Bert, and he went over to talk with Bowser. Andrew went off to get something to eat. He spied a cake on the table and ventured in to eat it, but Nellie ran over and slapped his wrist. She shouted, "Don't eat that!"

"Why not?" asked Andrew.

"That's the cake for our baby. We had saved the top tier of the wedding cake until little Hiroshi was born, so the cake is strictly off-limits. Why not go do something else? You can participate in a karaoke contest, sit around, or...or..." She looked around, before she spotted a young female raccoon talking with a couple of people. "How about you talk to that girl over there?"

Andrew stared at the girl. She was so beautiful, so...charming...and sweet. He asked, "Who's she?"

"Oh, that's Tiny Koopa," replied Nellie. "King Bowser's daughter. She was adopted when she was a toddler, so it's obvious she looks different from her parents and siblings."

He walked up to her, but he ended up bumping into her. He said, "Oh! Sorry. A-are you all right?"

"I'm fine," replied the girl. "No harm done."

"My...my name's Andrew Raccoon. What's yours?"

"Tiny Koopa. It's so nice to meet you."

"Heh, you are such a cute koopa...that is, if you really are one."

"I know. I was adopted when I was a baby, so of course, I am a Koopa. You see, I..."

Watching the two talking together from afar, Bert and King Bowser smiled. Bert said, "Could this be part of your deal, Bowser?"

"Yes," replied Bowser with a nod. "That's my daughter. I have a feeling that they would be perfect together..."

Meanwhile, in the Dark Pole (North Pole), Alex IV was sitting in his chair while Him was sitting in his chair next to him. The elves and reindeer had become Imperial Troopers, and Santa Claus became Dark Santa while Ms. Claus became Dark Ms. Claus. Him said, "Everything went according to plans, my apprentices."

"Yes, Him" replied Alex IV. "Now it's time to take over the world."

"Let's send the Dark Ballerina Swan Girls to cause some mayhem."

"Right."

Alex IV turned to Giselle, Rhonda, and Britney Swan. He ordered, "Go to Acme Acres, California, and cause some mayhem there. I want them to know that I am challenging them to save this world."

"Yes, Lover," the swan girls intoned. Then they began to change. The ballerina theme music played in the background as Giselle began to change. Soon, her clothing was replaced with Dark Ballerina Tutu, Dark Ballerina Slippers, and a Dark Ballerina Mask, while she had a Dark Pink Sword. She exclaimed, "Dark Spiral Ballerina!"

Then Rhonda was next. She went with a Dark Blue Tutu, Dark Blue Ballerina Flats, Dark Blue Ballerina Mask, and a Dark Sies. "Dark Ballerina Warrior!"

Britney, the last one to change, went with a Dark Green Tutu, Dark Green Ballerina Slippers, and a Dark Green Wand. "Dark Ballerina Princess!"

They all banded together to pose and shouted, "And we are...THE DARK BALLERINA GIRLS!" Then they flew into the air and headed for Acme Acres. Dark Spiral Ballerina said evilly, "Rhubella and Roderick, time for some payback! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The Dark Ballerina Girls landed in Acme Acres, and began attacking everyone in the area. Roderick and Rhubella, the first two people to be attacked, managed to slip away from the girls and hid out in the principal's office. Watching Rhubella grab a nearby telephone, Roderick whispered, "What are we going to do, Rhubella?"

"We must call the Time Toon Cops right now!" answered Rhubella. "They'll know what to do with those girls!"

The phone call reached Alexander Armington II's cell phone, and he answered it. He said, "Hello? What is it? Huh? WHAT? Hang on, you two, we'll be there in a flash!" He then hung up and said to everyone present, "Guys, I'd hate to interrupt this party, but we've got a serious emergency going on at Acme Acres in California."

"What happened?" asked Maggie.

"Acme Acres...is under attack."


	3. Chapter 2: The Siege Of Acme Acres

Chapter 2: The Siege Of Acme Acres

When the Time Toon Cops arrived at Acme Acres, they saw them. Dark Spiral Ballerina smirked and said, "Well, look who's here? It's the Time Toon Cops!"

"Why are you three attacking Acme Acres?" Charles demanded.

"Because our lover, your son Dark Alexander Armington IV, sent a message to challenge you to save the world and Christmas, since Alex II and Fifi La Fume abandoned him."

"WHAT?" Alex II and Fifi shouted.

Fifi stammered, "B-but we've never done such a thing!"

Dark Ballerina Princess said, "Oh, yeah, here's Him-say hi, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"GRRRRR! NOT HIM AGAIN!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Charles said.

"Him?" Bert asked. "Who's Him?"

"It's a long story, Bert. Him is a evil demon. During the 2011 Chemical X Fiasco, when the Light Chemical X hit me, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, we became heroes. The Dark Chemical X went to Him, and in turn he used it to turn Alex IV against him."

Then the Dark Ballerina Princess saw Danforth and Margot sneaking away. She said, "Ah, two victims and our ex-friends, too! DARKNESS WAVE, TURN THEM INTO DARK ZOMBIES!" The beam hit Margot Mallard and Danforth Duck, as they screamed. Then their eyes turned red, their bodies became dark, and they had claws on their hands. They intoned, "We will serve you, Mistresses!"

Charles said, "Okay, that's a new attack. It's time to transform!"

"Right!" the PPGZ Girls exclaimed.

Blossom was first. She changed into Smart Blossom. "SMART BLOSSOM!"

Then Bubbles changed into Rolling Bubbles. "ROLLING BUBBLES!"

Then Buttercup changed into Power Buttercup. "POWER BUTTERCUP!"

Lastly, Charles changed into Dragon Z (PPGZ Version). "DRAGON Z!"

Then the Time Toon Cops got ready to fight. Dark Margot and Dark Danforth pounced on Bert and started clawing at him, but Alex II dove in and blocked the attack, before punching her away. Soon, the fight got worse, but the Time Toon Cops were still hanging on and getting the better of the Dark Toons...until Andrew decided to interfere with the battle. Running towards the scene where Charles was about to blast Dark Danforth with his Light Chemical X Beam, he shouted, "Wait up! I got this!"

"Andy!" shouted Bert. "NO!"

It was too late. Charles sent his beam forth and hit Dark Danforth and Dark Margot. The two Dark Toons were sent flying into the air and hit the ground, before transforming back to normal. Dark Spiral Ballerina growled and shouted, "This isn't over yet, you buffoons! We'll be back! Girls, let's move out!"

Shortly after the Dark Ballerina Girls had left, the Time Toon Cops looked around for Andrew, until they found him lying against a wall, completely unconscious. Bert said, "Oh, no...Charles...you've just hit my son!"

"Sorry, Bert," replied Charles. "I just didn't know. He was in the way when I was about to send forth my beam."

Alex II looked Andrew over and said, "Apart from several 2-degree burns, he should be all right. And his pulse is still there, too."

Bert picked up Andrew's lifeless body and looked at him, before looking at the others. He shouted, "Well, don't just stand there-LET'S GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! QUICK!"


	4. Chapter 3: A New Raccoon

Chapter 3: A New Raccoon

At the hospital, Andrew was doing fine. Charles sat down to think-maybe he got too far in attacking Dark Margot and Dark Danforth, and had hit the raccoon alongside them. Just then, Andrew woke up and muttered, "Where...where am I? Did I miss out on anything?"

"You're in the hospital, Andrew," replied Charles. "I'm sorry I hit you with the Chemical X beam while I was fighting the Dark Toons. I'm sure it was an accident."

"...it's all right, there's no harm done. However, I do feel a little strange...as if I inhaled a dangerous substance or something..."

Suddenly, when he sneezed, he did something unexpected-he froze the table that was sitting right next to him. Charles stared at the raccoon in shock. Andrew muttered, "Wow...I've never done that before..."

"Maybe because you've been hit by the Light Chemical X beam I had unleashed. That way, you have the same kind of powers the Powerpuff Girls and I do."

Andrew gasped in shock. By getting hit by the beam, he somehow accidentally turned himself into a superhero.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Forests, Dark Alex IV held another meeting with the Swan Girls. After hearing their news, he said, "Well, at least something good came out of it. I knew that one of the president's sons will be the one to get hurt. You did good, my loves."

"Yes, love," the girls replied.

Him added, "Right now, it is time for your training. You must become stronger next time."

"Right, boss."

Then they left. Dar Alex IV said, "Now that we got their attention, I've been thinking...since most kids want to see Rudolph and his family, we won't let them wait."

"Ah, yes!" replied Him eagerly. "Use Rudolph's Dark Nose to turn the kids into your minions! That would be perfect."

"YES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Rise Of Ice Raccoon

Chapter 4: The Rise Of Ice Raccoon

The following day in the TTC Training Room, the Powerpuff Girls Z were training Andrew Raccoon, while Charles was working on his new Dragon Z Suit and making modifications. Blossom said, "Here is your first lesson, Andrew. Pretend you're at the bank on an ordinary day. Then suddenly, a group of criminals bust in, rob the bank, and hold everybody inside it hostage. Nobody is allowed to move, and if one person does move, he or she gets shot. What will you do?"

"Wet your pants?" asked Andrew.

"At a time like this? Ewww, no! All you've got to do is transform into your superhero identity and defeat the bad guys."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Do I have to say some special words or anything?"

"It's quite simple, really. You just say 'FROST ON!' and let your powers do the rest. To change back to normal, say 'FROST OFF!' Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay...let's start the reenactment!"

At Buttercup's signal, Bentley and Vanessa came in, ready to act their parts as customers in the "bank". Bentley looked at his script, before saying, "Oh, my, isn't it a beautiful day outside? What a perfect day to go open my account at the National Bank of Washington DC. How about you, Vanessa?"

"Same here, same here," replied Vanessa, reading her script. "I'm planning to open mine, too."

Just then, Bert Jr. and Sidney (as robbers) bust in. Bert Jr., holding up a fake handgun, shouted, "Freeze! This is a stick-up! Don't you dare move 'till we get the dough!"

Bentley and Vanessa put their hands up, as Sidney ran to the other side of the room and grabbed a bag of fake money. Vanessa said, "Oh, no! We're getting robbed!"

"Yeah," added Bentley. "If only there was somebody so brave, so strong, and so clever who can beat those vile villains."

Sidney whispered, "Heh, I'm happy the girls asked us to act this out for our brother. This lesson's going to be a piece of cake!"

Overhearing that comment, Andrew screamed and shouted, "CAKE?" Seconds later, the entire room (and everyone in it) were instantly covered in ice. Wiping the frost off of her face, Blossom sighed and said, "We're surprised you also possess supersonic hearing, but you must always remember to be able to distinguish who's good or who's bad."

"Isn't that what Santa does all the time?" asked Andrew.

"Uh...yeah. However, you've completely ruined the first part of the lesson by eliminating both the criminals and their hostages. You'll have to find a way to improve yourself so you can try again."

"Oh...I guess I could try again. For a while there, I thought they stole a piece of cake. And thinking about that, ooh, I'm really hungry..."

Bert Jr. said, "There's a food court at the Bert Raccoon Mega Mall, Andy. We're taking the kids there to see Rudolph and his family. Would you like to come along?"

Andrew hesitated, before replying, "Yes. What about you, Charles?"

"I'll go, just as soon as I finish upgrading my suit," replied Charles. "Bunnie called to tell me that she and Estelle are taking the kids there to see them, too."

In the Bert Raccoon Mega Mall, every single kid in the world-even President Raccoon's kids-were getting a chance to meet Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and his friends, especially his parents. They, of course, were unaware of the frightening chain of events that are about to take place. Backstage, Dark Alex IV's Imperial Storm Troopers, who were disguised as stage hands, were making the final preparations for the show, and Dark Alex VI, Him and the Swan Girls were disguised as directors and assistants.

Dark Alex VI (A.K.A. Mr. James) said to Rudolph and Him, "Here's how the plan will go. The kids will sit in front of the stage while their parents will sit in the back of the stage. Then the force field will come down on the kids and not the parents-even the president's kids. And when that happens, Dark Rudolph will use his Dark Nose beam on them and they will become dark. Is that right, my pupil?"

"Yes, Master," replied Rudolph.

"Good."

Him added evilly, "Now, Bert Raccoon will know our full power..."

The Swan Girls came in and said, "We've got four minutes left until the show begins, Boss."

"Right. Then let's get started."

Outside, the kids were sitting in front of the stage, waiting for the show to begin. Goldilocks asked, "Daddy, when do you think Rudolph and his family will appear?"

"Very soon, sweetheart," replied Bert Jr. "Very soon."

Finally, jolly holiday music began to play, as Mr. James came on the stage with a mic. He said with a smile, "Hello, kids! Welcome to Rudolph's Christmas Adventure Show! I'm your host, Mr. Don James. And right now, let's give a great big welcome to the star of our show. He is Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer!"

The kids cheered, as Rudolph came out onstage. He looked normal, and so was his family. As everyone started singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", Xochitl stared at them. And when she closed her eyes, she started to feel a dark power flowing from them. She whispered to Disco Bear, "Disco, hon, I have a bad feeling about this..."

"About what, babe?" inquired Disco.

"Something's not quite right, and I don't like this. We must get out of here right now."

"But, Xochitl-"

"NOW!"

She gathered up her two-year-old twin daughters Itzel and Susie, and they left the group. Suddenly, she and Disco were stopped mid-step, immediately turning into stone. The girls, dropped by their mother, started to cry for their parents. They clamored wildly, half in English and half in Yucatec Mayan, "Mama! Daddy! _Na'_! _Taat_!"

Mr. James turned to the stage hand and winked at him. The stage hand then turned on the force field, which instantly came on the kids, trapping them. The parents saw this and they were shocked.

Mr. James laughed and shouted, "HA-HA-HA-HA! Now I've got you! NOW, RUDOLPH!"

Rudolph smiled evilly as his eyes turned dark. "DARK NOSE BEAM ATTACK!" He fired his Dark Nose Beam attack on all of the kids and turning them Dark. The kids intoned, "We obey Dark Alex IV!" Alex II and Fifi were shocked, as Mr. James flung off his disguise and became Dark Alex IV.

"Surprised to see me, Mom and Dad?" he smirked.

"Son! Why are you doing this?" Alex II demanded.

"BECAUSE YOU ABANDONNED ME! NOW, IT'S PAY-BACK TIME! KIDS, ATTACK YOUR PARENTS, WHILE I DEAL WITH MINE!"

Dark Alex IV took out two red lightsabers and went into the same pose as Starkiller. The Swan Girls changed into the Dark Ballarina Warriors, and then they procceeded to attack everybody in the mall. Bert quickly shouted, "CHARLES! POWERPUFF GIRLS! POWERPAWS! WE NEED YOUR HELP! HIM IS ATTACKING RIGHT NOW!"

Charles and the Powerpuff Girls flew into action. Andrew, remembering Blossom's advice earlier in the day, shouted, "FROST ON!" Then he became Ice Raccoon, wearing a blue-and-white suit with white gloves and boots, and a white glittery mask. Then the fight began.


	6. Chapter 5: Brawl In The Mall

Chapter 5: Brawl In The Mall

The fight in the mall was raging. Charlie started attacking his father, but Lisa and Blaze grabbed him and held him back while he went crazy. Charlie growled, "Dark Alex IV wants me to destroy you!"

"Charlie, stop this!" pleaded Bert. "You're not yourself!"

Dark Alex IV, who was fighting Alex II in a light saber battle, replied, "You did, and now you're going to pay!" He used the force to lift a big object and throw it to Fifi. "Why not you go save my mom, Dad! HA-HA-HA!"

"FIFI!" Alex II shouted.

Then, someone with a metallic body blocked the object. It was Kevin Elven and Ben 10 (as a adult now) with an older Glen. Kevin asked, "You okay, Fifi?"

"_Merci_, Kevin," replied Fifi. "I'm fine."

To Dark Alex IV, he said, "You're hurting your parents, Dark Alex IV. I think you've been misled!"

The Powerpuff Girls, Dragon Z, Ice Raccoon, and PowerPaws came crashing into the window, and all at once the Dark Ballerina Swans attacked them. Dragon Z shouted, "Ice Raccoon! We need a wall of ice around the kids so I can cure them!"

"Got it!" answered Ice Raccoon. He proceeded to create a wall of ice around the kids, and Dragon Z fired his Light Chemical X on Charlie, thus curing him. The little raccoon-cat hybrid looked at himself and said, "Hey, I'm cured! Sorry, Mom and Dad. I just wasn't myself."

"It's okay, little buddy," replied Bert. "Besides, it's Him who did this. He tricked Alex IV into turning everyone to the Dark side."

Blaze added, "And he's going to pay."

Him said, "Oh, I almost forgot one little detail-just one bite from the dark kids, then you become dark, too! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"You've gone too far, Him!" Dragon Z shouted. He fired the Light Chemical X Beam at all of the kids trapped inside the wall of ice and curing them, too. The Imperial Storm Troopers fired at them, as Ben 10 became Wrath. He growled, "OKAY, YOU IMPERIAL STORM TROOPERS! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTTS!"

"Troops!" demanded Dark Alex IV. "Fall back! They've got our point!" Dark Ruldoph and his reindeer friends went back to Dark Alex IV, and so did the Dark Ballerina Swan Girls. Dark Alex IV continued, "I'd like to see you fools try to save Santa Claus, since he's back at the Dark North Pole and you think I would bring him here! You might also need another person to break Rudolph's spell. She is a member of the Armingtons and also a human/deer hybird, and you should as Granddad did marry a female deer, a cousin of Bambi's mother." Then he, Him, the Dark Ballerina Warriors, Rudolph, Dark Reindeer, and Storm Troopers disappeared.

Vanessa said, "A half-human half-deer hybrid...I think he's talking about our aunt Dinah Armington! She knows EVERYTHING about Dark Toons and curing people from Dark spells."

"She does?" asked PowerPaws. "Maybe she and Dad can team up sometime."

Bert asked, "But how do we know if this Dinah Armington is the only person in the world to cure people from Dark spells?"

"I'll need to ask Granddad on that one," replied Alex II. "Maybe he knows. In the meantime, though, we should take the kids away to safety and place them in a maximum security Dark-proof shelter. We don't want to risk letting them turn Dark again."


	7. Chapter 6: The Flight To Alaska

Chapter 6: The Flight To Alaska

"Citizens of the United States of Canerica," announced Bert, speaking on the intercom. "This is President Bert Raccoon speaking. Due to the drastic course of events that have previously occurred, you are strongly advised to leave your children's safety into the hands of the authorities. For that reason, bring your kids to our custom-built Dark-Proof Shelter-we've got TVs, video games, Go Karts, rollercoasters, food, drinks like apple juice and other non-alcoholic stuff, beds, books, comic books, and a swimming pool, too. There's even a learning center for the kids to learn everything taught in schools. Oh, and let's not forget the Bird's Nest Corner for your babies and toddlers."

"Okay, that's taken care of," Alex II said, as he watched the parents take the children to the shelter.

Alex III added, "I think someone should go with our kids."

Then Vanilla came. She said, "Me, Wendy Koopa, Marge Simpson, Slappy Squirrel, Minora, and Kashaki's dad will watch the kids."

"Okay, Vanilla," replied Bert. "We count on you."

Then Alex I with Slappy, Skippy and his female squirrel wife Sarah Squirrel came. Alex I said, "I know my daughter very well. She's in Anchorage, Alaska-we can find her there." So they all left for Alaska, while the others stayed behind to watch the kids. Andrew also was among the ones who had to go on the trip. Tiny asked, "Andrew, where are you going?"

"To Alaska," replied Andrew. "I understand you're staying behind to help with the babysitting, Tiny. I promise you I'll be home for Christmas-if you don't hear from me by then, I want you to know that...that..."

"Well?"

"...I love you. And if everything goes well, then I would come back...and marry you."

Tiny gasped. "Y-you are? You'll probably have to ask Daddy when the time comes. In the meantime, I wanted you have this..."

She gave Andrew a star-shaped locket. Inside it were two photos, one of Andrew and one of Tiny, when they were babies. When it was opened, it started to play an enchanting and soothing melody. Tiny continued, "When you're feeling down or you're in danger, look at these photos and think of me...and of the promise you've just made. I'm sure it'll give you enough strength to carry on when things get rough in the trip."

Andrew smiled. "Thanks, Tiny...I'll cherish it forever..."

They hugged each other, before parting. As Andrew walked to the TTC helicopter, he saw his brothers and friends saying goodbye to their wives and children. He sighed-perhaps he knew how it felt to be away from a loved one for a long time.

Meanwhile, in Dinah's home in Anchorage, Alaska, a 14-year-old male human/deer hybrid was training with his blue light saber. Then suddenly, his mother called out, "Roger! President Raccoon says that he and your grandfather and their friends are coming over, so you've got to be on your best behavior, 'kay?"

"Yes, Mom," replied the teenager. He stopped his training and went into his room to prepare for the visit.

Back in the Dark North Pole, Dark Alex IV was walking with Him in the fortress when he paused. He muttered, "I sense a disturbance in the Force, Master."

"I sense it, too," replied Him. "It has to be Dinah's son and your cousin."

"So, I have to get him to the dark side, right?"

"Yes. Once he converts to the Dark side, then you two be an unstoppable force!"

"I will do that, Master."

When Dark Alex IV left, someone was secretly peering into the window and eavesdropping on the conversation. It was a female raccoon (disguised as one of the Dark elves), and upon hearing the news she quickly whipped out a walkie-talkie and began whispering through it in Russian. The Ballerina Swan Girls, having possessed supersonic hearing, ran to the source of the noise and found the raccoon. Brittney smirked and said, "Well, what do we have here? A perfect candidate for our master's Dark army!"

"Not a chance!" the raccoon boldly shouted. "If you want me to join your infernal army, then you'll have to catch me first!"

The Swan Girls growled and ran towards her, but the raccoon simply jumped right over them. Then the girls tried attacking her, only to witness her dodging and blocking their moves, and then running off. Rhonda shouted, "We've got an intruder! Somebody stop that 'coon!"

The raccoon ran through the fortress, with the Dark elves running after her. She spied an iron bar up ahead and leapt up to grab it-she swung on it, knocking down the Dark elves in the process, before jumping off and sprinting off until she found an opening. Just as she reached the hole, she reached into her pocket and threw out a small calling card. Then, she was gone.

The Ballerina Swan Girls found the card and picked it up. Giselle said, "Ugh, she got away! But at least we have this little card. It's written in some kind of language. Russian, as a matter of fact."

"What does it say?" asked Brittney.

"It says 'Agent Anya Furminov, spy for the R.U.S.S. (Russian United Secret Service) and 14-time gymnastics champion in the Canerican Olympics'. That dirty raccoon's going to be dead meat, that's for sure..."


	8. Chapter 7: Dinah's Solution

Chapter 7: Dinah's Solution

They arrived at Anchorage and headed straight to Dinah's house, wearing winter coats. As they parked in Dinah's driveway, Alex II said, "We're here." They got out of the car and went to knock on the door, and Dinah answered it. She said, "Hello, cousin. Hello, Dad."

"Hey, daughter," replied Alex I. "Where is your son and your husband?"

"My husband is on his way from work and my son is in his room getting ready."

Then, her son Nick Armington came and smiled upon seeing them. He said, "Hello, Granddad! Hello, Grand Stepmother! And hello, Uncle Cousin and Aunt Cousin!"

"Hey!" they answered.

Then the husband entered the door and it was Bambi, Dinah's new lover and husband. He said, "Hello, everyone."

It was then and there that Bert and Alex II began telling the family about what had happened. Dinah thought for a while, before replying, "So, Alex IV is Dark, huh? Don't worry-I have just the thing." She went to the fridge and took out a flask of melted pink snow. She continued, "This is the special formula that I invented to eliminate the Dark spell a person is in. If you throw this stuff into his face, the Darkness will come out of him and it'll promptly disappear. It even has a protective effect-the next time a villain uses a Dark spell on him again, he won't be affected by it."

"Thanks for the formula," replied Bert. "But we gotta find Dark Alex IV before we can decide to use the item on him."

"Excellent thinking, Mr. President. Any questions?"

Andrew raised his paw. He asked, "Can I have some more doughnuts?"

Everybody groaned. Bert Jr. said, "Andrew, this is _not _the time and place to discuss food. We've got a SERIOUS emergency here."

"I can't help it, Bert Jr.-all this emergency business is making me feel hungry."

Bert Jr. growled and stood up with a start. He shouted, "Why should I care? You claim to be a hero, even when Charles' Light Chemical X beam hit you, but all you think about is nothing but food! Where were you when Morgana took over the Neo-Fairlane Mall in Neo-Detroit and she took us hostage? Where were you when we had to take down Robot Santa during our Christmas adventure several years ago? And where were YOU when we had to deal with Psycho Armington in Japan? Everywhere we go you ALWAYS think about food. It's no wonder why you're still single! It's because you're useless, you're witless, and most of all, YOU ARE FAT!"

The last three words Bert Jr. said hurt Andrew deeply. He muttered sadly, "Is that what you really think of me? I was there for you ALL the time, but...I guess I won't be here for you any more..."

Then he walked away. James said, "Hey, Andy, where you going?"

Andrew sighed. "...somewhere where I know I'll find some kind of acceptance for who I am..."

As soon as Andrew left and shut the door, all eyes were on Bert Jr., who sat back down. Sidney muttered sarcastically, "Nice going, Mr. Big Mouth-you just kicked our brother out of the house."

"So what?" replied Bert Jr. "I had to break the news to him."

"And THAT'S the kind of news he wants to hear? I don't think so! You're being so mean!"

"Well, duh! He deserved it!"

"No, he didn't!"

As Bert Jr., Sidney, Rocky, and James started to argue, Dinah noticed something about them that made her think hard. She whispered, "Hmm...so they're arguing, producing anger and tension which in turn creates a Dark atmosphere that attracts any kind of evil presence...aha! That's it!"

"What is it?" asked Alex II.

Dinah ran back into the kitchen, grabbed light-blue snow out of the fridge, and started mixing it with the pink snow. Once it was ready, she ran back and splashed the mixture on the boys, and they stopped arguing. Rocky muttered quizzically, "Uh...what were we doing?"

"Guys," said Dinah. "I think we've got the perfect solution to the problem. As you may notice, we have observed the raccoon boys getting caught up in a quarrel and in so doing they were generating some kind of a Dark aura. When I splashed this new formula on them, the fighting completely stopped and they couldn't remember what they were doing seconds ago."

Bert replied, "So, if we throw that formula on Alex IV, he'll turn back to normal, regret his actions, and turn against the master who brainwashed him into turning against us in the first place?"

"Correct. And best of all, it'll still have the same preventive qualities as the first formula I had created. I'll call this new formula the Magic Snow Dust. When you encounter Dark Alex IV, all you have to do is splash it on him and when he's back to normal you can tell him what he had done, and then ask him about what happened when his parents abandoned him and how it happened. But in order to do that, we must have someone who can be responsible for the formula's power."

"Andrew's the one," answered James. "But Bert Jr. had already driven him away. He said he needed to go somewhere where he'll find acceptance."

"Acceptance? I think he may be referring to...oh, no, that can't be! That could mean...he's going to commit suicide!"

They all gasped in horror. Now they have to deal with rescuing Andrew...from himself.

Meanwhile, Agent Anya was running and meeting her contact-her boyfriend Jack Armington, a human/raccoon hybrid who can also speak Russian/English. He whispered in Russian, "Hey, you get the info, love?"

"Yes, I did.," replied Anya. She handed him the info, but as she did so her ears pricked up upon hearing some chatter. "Please, hurry-you must get that info to the TTC. I'll distract them."

"Okay, love." Then he kissed his love one more time. "That's for good luck." He jumped onto his snowmobile and took off as she ran the other way. Giselle shouted, "Darkness Immbolization Spell!" Anya was instantly frozen in her tracks, while Dark Alex IV, Rudolph, and his other Ballerinas came.

"Good work, love," said Dark Alex IV. "And now you will join my army. Rudolph, fire away!"

Rudolph fired his Dark Nose blast at Anya, and she screamed. Jack, who was not far away, heard it and continued on while he planned to free her. Her eyes became dark purple and she bowed down to Dark Alex IV. She intoned, "I will serve you, Dark Alex IV."

"Good. Now, let's get ready..."

Jack arrived at the airport, preparing to leave Alaska. He thought, "I hope I can free her from Dark Alex IV's control." Suddenly, he looked up to see Andrew lying down on the tarmac, blindfolded, ready to be run over by an airplane. The raccoon sobbed and muttered mournfully, "Goodbye...cruel world..." Jack dashed forward and snatched Andrew away before the airplane could even hit both of them. He soon met up with the TTC and returned Andrew to them.

Bert said, "Thanks a lot for bringing back my son."

"No prob," replied Jack.

Soon, they were all back at Dinah's house. Bert Jr. apologized to Andrew, saying, "I really didn't mean to offend you like that. I guess I was in a rotten mood at the time when it happened."

"It's okay," replied Andrew. "But I just don't understand. After all, I'm...fat. What is it about me that makes me look so special to you?"

Coming forward with a Memory Helmet, Dinah said, "Perhaps this will refresh your memory." She placed the helmet on his head, screwed it tight, and set the flashback to January 18, 2928...the day and year he was born.


	9. Chapter 8: Memories

Chapter 8: Memories

"By the way, Bert," continued Jack. "Anya wanted me to give you this before she was captured by Dark Alex IV." He handed Bert the note, and the raccoon started to read it.

Derrick said, "We need to get Dark Alex IV to realize that Him was using him."

"I know, Cousin, I know," replied Alex II. "And I hope this is enough to cure him, Rudolph, his family, Santa, and the Swans."

Jack added, "Including Anya."

"Right. Anya, too."

In the Dark North Pole, Dark Alex IV was training Anya, and soon she was ready, carrying a Green Lightsaber, too. Dark Alex IV said, "Now you are complete, Anya. Now it is time, because in 24 hours Dark Santa will deliver gifts. But those gifts will contain a Dark energy that will turn anyone into my Dark Minions."

"Good, my apprentices," said Him. "And we will rule the world with a Dark fist!" He looked outside and saw the Storm Troopers getting ready to face the TTC. It would only be a matter of time before the big day comes.

Meanwhile, in the Bert Raccoon Mega Mall, everything in the Dark-proof shelter was shutting down and it was time to put the kids to sleep for the night. As Maggie began tucking Goldilocks into her bed, the little girl said, "I'm worried about Daddy and Grandpa, Maggie. What's gonna happen to them when they're in Alaska?"

"Nothing, sweetie," replied Maggie. "So long as the polar bears and the wolves don't get to them."

"Not even Dark Alex IV or his troops?"

"No, not even them. Until everything's back to normal, your father will be up there for a long time."

Harrison piped up, "But what about Uncle Andrew?"

"He's up there, too," replied Minora, as she and little Margaret settled down. "We're pretty sure he's going to be all right as well."

"But we all love him. We don't want him to die along with our dads."

Minora frowned. But then she chuckled and said, "Heh, sometimes I get worried about them, too. When I was a cub, I often wondered if my parents will ever come back from hunting-I even feared they might get hurt and I had a LOT of nightmares about that. But it was my mother who calmed my fears by saying that no matter what happens to her or my father, they would always be there for me. Of course, they broke their promise when they threw me and my first husband out for vegetarianism...and now that I've turned back to being a carnivore, I always think about them. The memories about them is what keeps me going despite the trials and tribulations in my life, and I doubt they will ever fade away."

Back in Alaska, Andrew had a flashback to the day he was born, where he witnessed his older brothers holding him in the hospital. He even giggled when Sidney called him a "chubby 'coon". After a while, he took the Memory Helmet off and said, "You know what? You guys are really right. Of course, I AM special to you...because I made you happy. I'm willing to help you in any way I can."

"You can help by taking the Magic Snow Dust," replied Dinah, handing the flask to him. "And splashing it on Dark Alex IV, Rudolph, and all the rest. The fate of the world is in your very paws."

"Right."

Rocky, who was looking out the window, shouted, "Look, they're coming! Everybody get ready now!"

Andrew drew in a deep breath, as he prepared for the battle that was ready to happen.


	10. Chapter 9: Battle For The North Pole

Chapter 9: Battle For The North Pole

The TTC came out of the lodge to meet up with Dark Alex IV's troops outside. Dark Alex IV and declared, "TIME TOON COPS, GET READY! YOUR DEMISE IS HERE AND YOU WILL FALL TO THE DARKNESS OF THE DARK SIDE!"

"LOVE, JOIN THE DARK SIDE!" said Dark Anya. "IT'S GREAT!"

Rudolph added, "Come on, Bert! It will be fun!"

"Never!" Bert shouted boldly.

"THEN WE WILL MAKE YOU."

"GET THEM!" Him commanded. The Imperial Troopers fired at the house, but it was shielded up while the Time Toon Cops fired back with their stun blasters. Dark Alex IV said, "Come on! I dare ya to FIGHT ME! I'll even let you throw the first punch."

"I will!" said Alex III. He punched Alex IV hard, but Alex IV just smirked as he said, "Is that ALL you got?" Then he punched him, kicking him 500 times, and kicked him into the tree and the wall of the house.

"Alex III!" Tayina screamed.

"Now who's next?" sneered Dark Alex IV. Derrick, Alex II and Jack ran at Dark Alex IV as they tried to punch him and kick him, but Dark Alex IV grabbed Alex II and Derrick's arms, and he kicked Jack hard. Then he threw Alex II and Derrick into the ground. The Swans tackled the PowerPuff Girls, Rudolph tackled Andrew into the wall using his antlers to fight him. Bambi tried to help, but Dark Dasher came and tackled him. Charles fought Him, while they went into a DBZ Fight into the air. Anya tackled Jack, Blizten and Misty fought each other, and Alex II and Fifi fought all the other Imperial Troopers. The Dark Elves and Dark Santa attacked the rest of the Time Toon Cops.

Charles and Him were fighting fiercely. Charles shouted, as he blasted his attacks at Him, "Why don't you stay in the volcano, HIM!"

Him blocked the attacks and replied, "Because I love making chaos, and the two people you want to thank for that is Jack Frost and High Roller." He blasted back at Charles with his fire balls, which Charles dodged right away. Meanwhile, Andrew was still fighting Rudolph, but as he did so he accidentally dropped the flask of Magic Snow Dust and it went straight into Rudolph's eyes. The red-nosed reindeer screamed in agony, before he paused. His eyes were back to their normal color and his nose was no longer dark purple...it was now a glowing yellow! Dazed, Rudolph murmured, "Where am I?"

"Rudolph?" asked Andrew, surprised. "Y-you're back to normal now?"

"Hmmm...sort of. But I feel so...different. What was I doing?"

Andrew thought for a moment, before he smiled. He replied, "...you are helping us fight Dark Alex IV and his army. Your mission is to turn anyone in the army that is Dark back to normal, including Santa."

"I'm on it!" Rudolph shouted bravely. Using his nose, he zapped at his reindeer friends and family, the elves, and Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. Then he went on to zap at Anya and the Swan Girls. Him was still fighting Charles when he saw what was happening. He growled, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY MINIONS AWAY?"

"Because, Him," shouted Andrew. "You should never, ever, EVER take away the true spirit of Christmas! Rudolph, hit Dark Alex IV!"

Rudolph nodded and zapped his ray at Dark Alex IV, who screamed in pain. Him declared angrily, "You'll never take me alive!"

"That's what Morgana and the other villains said! Now it's time to say goodbye! Rudolph, NOW"

The reindeer fired the yellow ray at Him. The devil screamed in agony, before exploding into bits and pieces. And that was the last they saw of that monster. Bert, exhausted from the fighting, said happily, "Good work, Andrew! You've saved Christmas!"

"I did?" muttered Andrew.

"Yeah! And best of all, you've got Alex IV back to normal! Three cheers for my big, fat, chubby hero of a son!"

"Hip, hip, HURRAY!" the other toons cheered.

Andrew smiled. "Heh, thanks."

Soon, Rudolph, his family and friends, the elves, Santa, and Mrs. Claus were brought back to the North Pole. As they took the helicopter back home to Washington DC, Alex II said, "I admit we've done a great job on saving Christmas once again, Bert. The staff of the North Pole are no longer Dark and Alex IV is happy to be with his parents again. And of course, it's all thanks to your son."

"Heh, thanks, Alex II," replied Bert. "The people thought I was crazy when I predicted that Andrew would become a hero someday. But I guess with what he just did, that merely proved them wrong."

Andrew smiled at hearing his father's comment. Now that the whole ordeal was finally over, there is one last thing he needed to do once he returned home: to propose to Tiny and ask King Bowser for his daughter's paw in marriage.


	11. Chapter 10: A Very Merry Christmas

Chapter 10: A Very Merry Christmas

"Sorry, Dad," said Alex IV. "And to everyone in here...I guess I was foolish enough to let Him get to me and control me."

"Same here," added the Swan Girls, cuddling around Alex IV.

Alex II replied, "It's okay, son-you really didn't mean it, and we will never abandon you."

"Same here." Fifi said.

"Us too," Bert said with a nod.

Bert Jr. said, "But there's just one question I wanna ask you."

"What?" replied Alex II.

"Are the Swan Girls your wives?"

"Yeah. But why?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I'm just curious."

Alex II chuckled. "Guess our son got three girls, making the other two sons jealous."

"Dad, we're not jealous," said Alex III. "Although I wish we can have two or three wives, like you and the other guys."

Bert said, "No need to feel bad about that, boys. There's plenty of toon and human girls to make wives out of. Speaking of which, Alex III, would you be interested in my daughter Moselle? She may be fifteen right now, but wait four or six years and she'll be yours!"

"No thanks, Bert, but I'll reconsider your offer sometime later."

"Heh, you're welcome. Now let's head back and celebrate Christmas!"

They said their goodbyes to Dinah and her family, before boarding the helicopter and flying back to Washington DC. Once there they were happily reunited with their loved ones and Andrew finally got his chance to propose to Tiny, to which she accepted most gladly. Then he walked up to King Bowser and said, "You have a very beautiful daughter, Bowser. Since I came to accept myself for who I am, despite my obesity and my tendency to eat a lot, I have a desire to accept her for who she is in turn. Adopted or not, she is in so many ways the most brilliant Koopa I've ever met. So...would you be so kind as to let me...marry Tiny? Would you?"

King Bowser looked at Andrew for a while, before turning to talk with his wife and the Koopalings. Then he took Tiny's paw, placed it in Andrew's, and said with a warm smile, "Andrew, Tiny...consider yourselves duly engaged!"

Everyone cheered, as Andrew and Tiny shared a tender kiss. Bert smiled. With Tiny agreeing to marry Andrew, his clan has officially become the Roberts-Raccoon-Armington-Koopa family, with a red Koopa shell to be added to the famous family coat of arms. Soon, Andrew and Tiny were married shortly after Christmas was over, and the citizens of the United States of Canerica never had to worry about any evil presence in the world any more...for now.

In High Roller's base somewhere in North Korea, High Roller was angry that Him was defeated. He growled, "Rats! They beat Him!"

"That's not good," replied Jack Frost. "But we did manage to take over North Korea and not South Korea yet."

"Well, no matter. My revenge is almost complete, since Big Green defeated me. Now I want to destroy Big Green and President Raccoon and his family, so I can become the ruler of the world!"

"And you're going to make me vice-president, right?"

"Yes! Since you've helped me, then I will." He turned to the Zebra Brothers and commanded, "Zebra Brothers, is my army of Trance Animals ready?"

"Yes, Your Lordship," replied Sparky Zebra.

Sparky II added, "They're ready to go. But the bad news is that the preparations for the invasion won't be complete for the next 20 years."

High Roller looked outside the window, peering down at the army of Trance Bears, Geese, Kangaroos, and other animals that were training for the fight. He smiled and answered slyly, "Okay. Then I'll wait...until that time comes..."

THE END!


End file.
